hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5212 (15th July 2019)
Synopsis Plot Grace watches The Dog in the Pond from a distance, and sends another text to Mercedes. Harry suggests that he and James go to the bedroom, but James reminds him that the plea hearing is on Friday. Mercedes panics upon reading the text and calls Liam. Damon tells Brody and Sienna that Maxine doesn't want another venue. Liam tells Mercedes that Grace knows, and they believe that Grace is blackmailing them over the hit-and-run. Harry vents to Romeo. Marlena talks highly of her garden to the judges. Goldie and Joel flirt with each other. Joel gets uncomfortable when Goldie continues to flirt with him in front of Walter and Martine. When they leave, Joel snaps at Goldie and she storms off. Mercedes tells Liam that they can't confess. She warns Liam that if he does, they're over and he'll be on his own again. She tries one last time to change his mind but he walks out. Damon tells Maxine of his plans to decorate The Love Boat for their wedding but Sienna informs them that they wouldn't be able to get permission from the council in time, as it took a while for Leela to get permission to hold a wedding at The Hutch. Liam apologises to Grace and she reveals that she only knows of the affair, and is threatening Mercedes to get some enjoyment in her life. He desperately calls Mercedes. Mercedes prepares to talk to Sylver, ignoring her phone. Her phone continues to go off, and she finally answers it. She reads the message and lies to Sylver that she bought cocaine, but didn't take it and flushed it instead. Sylver is pleased that she has been honest with him and comforts her. Romeo talks to James about how Harry is feeling. Joel visits Goldie and kisses her, apologising for his behaviour. Joel tells Goldie that if they're together, it'll have to be secret. She isn't pleased when Joel says that they can't have sex. James flirts with Harry and they race to the bedroom. Maxine lies to Damon that the private hospital is giving her free treatment due to her puzzling illness. Damon withdraws £7,000 from Maxine's fundraiser account. Liam watches the CCTV footage of him and Mercedes. Mercedes tells Liam that she needs a break from him. He decides to get revenge by taking a screenshot of the footage, printing it and sending it to Sylver, making it look like it was written by Mercedes. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019